Talk:Seeing Red
Destroying the veins Destroying the red lyrium deposits does not require a Warrior in the party. They can also be destroyed using Varric's Explosive shot. I've been destroying deposits with my mage just by pressing X (PS3). I can confirm that rogue's Explosive Shot also works. However I can't see that a mage can interact with the node (this is on PC, I also play a mage - the interact option simply doesn't do anything for me). Feel free to edit the page yourself if you play on other consoles and/or have more information. Kewpies (talk) 18:10, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm playing on the Xbox One and all I have to do is press the A button to destroy the nodes. I'm playing as a mage, but I've tested it with companions of different classes. It's strange that the PC would require a specific class/ability while the consoles don't. -- 03:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you Kelcat for giving some more info about the Xbox version. However, it's not strange at all, knowing how Bioware handled the PC version of this game so far (the forums are also full of criticism in that regard). :: I have now tested it on both dual-wield rogue and mage and the interact (which is right-click or F) does not work on the lyrium nodes. So, confirmed is only Warrior that activates Bash when right-clicking, or a rogue that can shoot with Explosive Shot, which interacts with the environment. I will thus change the text back and add to the notes, that this seems to be different on different consoles as Bioware clearly hasn't fixed this nor do we know if they intend to. Kewpies (talk) 17:47, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sounds good, thanks for confirming it on your end. Looks like both consoles behave differently from the PC. -- 17:51, December 12, 2014 (UTC) On PC it works just fine pressing "interact" with a controller. Quest Completion Bug * I'm not going to get into an edit war over this, but my feeling is that there is absolutely no evidence that the bug is platform dependent, nor am I going to go out an buy a 360 to prove the point. Two very different platforms have the bug, that should be sufficient to show platform independency. DaBarkspawn (talk) 17:50, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : Not necessarily, given that there are other bugs that show on the current gens but not the previous (or vice versa). Since the game is available on 4 platforms, we should use signifier symbols for each of them unless it can be confirmed that it occurs on all of them, at which point my preference is to note "all platforms" in parentheses. Personally I've never had this bug on the XBoxOne. -- 18:16, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :: That's... fascinating. Speaking as a software engineer in the gaming industry ;) business logic ("Is a quest completed?") should be in code that is unrelated to platform code - that the platform code to ring the tone or whatever gets called after the decision about completion is already made. Then again, this is EA we are talking about. :P Usually, platform bugs are things like improper rendering or pathfinding, audio glitches and the like. Curious question: do get a similar bug with Lotus and Root on XBoxOne when you pick up herbs after the completion? DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:05, October 11, 2015 (UTC)